In at least some instances, biometric data has been extracted from video as a means for authenticating an individual's identity. In fact, recent advances have even used biometric data as a real-time indicator of the emotional state of participants in an ongoing video conference. For example, biometric indicators, or “markers” extracted from video using Eulerian video magnification may be used to determine a pulse rate for a participant in a video conference. The pulse rate for the participant's heart may be determined through video processing methods that detect a subtle face flush with each heartbeat, and the heartrate may be useful in inferring emotional states. Other biometric markers that may be extracted from video include micro-expressions (subtle facial muscle movements that may represent otherwise unnoticeable indications of an individual's emotions), respiration rates, pupil tracking, and voice stress levels. However, in at least some instances, participants in a collaboration session may not approve or be aware of biometric marker extraction techniques being applied during the session.